Shadows in the Light
by Little Evil Shadow Child
Summary: Have you ever thought about how the Ninja Storm team is able to balance a semi-normal life with that of their training. BC is learning how to do that, now. Read her story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers or their Sentai counter parts that right belongs to their respected owners. All rights theirs. This is a fan work and not for profit.  
  
Claimer: All made up characters belong to the authors. Arashi Tomoe aka Shi and Caleb Fallen belong to Ragemoon. Christa Trejo aka Chris, Kacey Farly aka BC, Amber Jennings aka Bam-Bam, Sherry Chase, Mackenzie Donaldson aka Mac, and Kevin Gryer aka Kev belong to Monkey-chan and Evil Little Shadow Child. Don't borrow them unless you ask first. Karma bites hard you know.  
  
Authors Notes: AU Universe. This explores the fun of balancing a real life with your ninja training.  
  
Shadows in the Light  
  
By  
  
Little Evil Shadow Child  
And   
Monkey-Chan  
And  
Ragemoon  
  
Chapter 1: Shadow Storm  
  
Sensei sat in mediation. He wondered what life would toss at his students next. He was recalling reading a scroll that day. He frowned wondering what the scroll meant. 'Shadow, Storm and Thunder will be changed by darkness to be its playthings. They will create great devastation while under the change.'  
  
He sighed 'I wonder what that means. I don't like it one bit.' He sighed and went back to emptying his mind.

On the beach, Cameron watched Tori surf. He could not believe he was away from his computer. He sighed watching his best friend surf. For he agreed with Blake. Tori should not be surfing by herself.  
  
Cameron, the tech guy, sighed and tapped away on the laptop he brought with him. He knew his cyber double was doing the same back at Ops. He hoped his father was ok. Cameron noted that his father had been mediating more lately. Something was bothering the old ninja master.

Meanwhile on the waves, Tori sighed feeling one with the water around her. She always felt safe while she surfed. For to her the water was not a destroyer. It was life. She had discovered that she could breathe water if she needed to.  
  
Water was her element she was a part of it. She smiled for she had finally realized what sensei had meant.

Hunter, Blake and Dustin were all working at Storm Chargers. The thunder brothers were putting stock away and completing inventory. Both them looked completely at ease with the tasks that Kelly set them.  
  
Dustin at the moment was working on oil changing a few of the 125s that they were going to repair. He sighed smiling as he worked.

At the skate park, Shane was riding the ramps when he saw someone that looked familiar to him. He frowned coming to a stop. He watched the guy on a pair of black blade skates. He was also dressed in black.  
  
Shane frowned. "That could not be Hunter." He murmured watching as the other young man came to a stop and took his helmet off. Shane felt like he just had been punched by a kalzack. The guy looked just like Hunter. If he did not know Hunter was working Shane would swear that the guy in black was Hunter.  
  
Shane leaves the skate park in confusion.

Meanwhile in Del Sol, California a young woman wandered the streets. She sighed looking about herself. She shook her head and headed back to her apartment. Walking up the stairs two at a time she came to the door of her apartment. Checking her pocket she cursed. "Shit, I locked myself out again." She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
Knocking on the door she hoped her roommate was home. She waited rocking back and forth on her heels. She sighed, when she heard the lock unlock and the door open. Her roommate smiled at her.  
  
"About time Bam-Bam." The girl growled. "I wasn't getting any younger out here, Amber."  
  
Amber smiled softly at her roommate. "Hey BC, you left your keys on the hook again. I saw them there and decided to stay home till you got here."  
  
BC glares at her roommate and goes and sits in her favorite chair. "Nice of you."  
  
Amber smiled at BC. "Come on Kacey. Be happy, life is good."  
  
"No it isn't. I wanna move." Kacey said suddenly. "I feel trapped here. There is nothing going on and its boring."  
  
Amber looked at her, handing her friend a cup of cocoa. "What about the rent? You know I cannot afford this place without you."  
  
"I know. Anyway, our lease is almost up." Kacey pointed out to her. "Plus the guys said they wanted to move to a new place. Fresh places to play."  
  
"Where were you thinking of?" Amber asked.  
  
"Blue Bay Harbor." Kacey said softly. "Rent is cheap there."  
  
Amber nodded. "I will not be able to make it down for a month. Neither will the others."  
  
"Hey it's cool." Kacey smiled. "I'll get a two bedroom and we'll continue on."  
  
Amber nodded knowing Kacey was right.

Elsewhere in Del Sol, three people sat playing. The girl was raining hell on the drum set. The two guys were jamming loudly on their guitars. They stopped and smirked at each other.  
  
The girl speaks up first. "Well Kev, Mac when do you think BC is going to want to move?"  
  
Kevin spoke up smiling. "She'll be going at any time. The rest of us will head down in a month."  
  
"You know our lease gets done in a month, Sherry." Mac pointed out to her.  
  
Sherry laughed and nodded as they started playing once more.

Meanwhile at the Airport in Angel Grove, A young blonde woman waited for a flight to come in from Japan. She was fairly bouncy with suppressed energy. She knew her two friends were coming to the States and she was excited that they were coming.  
  
Down the flight tunnel the people of the flight the young blonde was waiting for departed. She looked for her two friends. They saw her before she spotted them.  
  
"Hello Christa-chan!" two voices called out to her.  
  
Christa laughed. "Ikkou and Arashi, welcome to America." She hugged her two friends. They went to the luggage claimed and go their things from the turnstile, one bag a piece plus their two carry-ons.  
  
Christa shook her head. "You two travel light."  
  
They smiled as they headed out to Chris's truck talking like the old friends that they were.

A few hours later in Blue Bay, Kacey looked around her new apartment. It would not start looking truly homey till Amber got there. She sighed, Amber had made sure that BC took allot of the small things they owned down early so it would be less to bring down later.  
  
She had managed to bring it all up alone and winced with the slight pain she had. Sighing she put her keys around her neck. Amber had given her a key lanyard so she wouldn't lock herself out the first night there.  
  
She sighed locking the house glad that both she and Amber really liked Asian theme stuff for that made her move so easy.  
  
She was across the street from a small shop named Storm Chargers. She sighed walking over to it. She opened the door and the bell jingled telling them all of her presence.  
  
A cute guy in yellow approached her. "Welcome to Storm Chargers. I am Dustin how may I help you?"  
  
Kacey smiled. "I am Kacey. I was looking to buy a 250. As well as the rest of the jazz that goes with it. I have not ridden in so long. I need new stuffs." She looked at the young man before her.  
  
"Dude you ride a 250. That is cool." Dustin drew her over to the bikes and showed her the 250s. Kacey settled on the black and white motorbike. Dustin then helped her select the gear that matched her motorbike.  
  
Kacey watched Dustin out of the corner of her eye. He seemed so familiar to her it was driving her crazy. "Did you ever live out east?"  
  
"Yeah." Dustin looked at Kacey and his eyes widened as he realized who was standing there. "Dude, it's been years. BC I cannot believe it's you."  
  
Kacey smiled. "Dusty butt, you are a wonder. You never told me you were moving."  
  
Dustin blushed slightly, before they both started laughing as Dustin rang up her purchase on the cash register.  
  
"Kelly will have me deliver this later." Dustin told her as Kacey filled out the form. "Let's get some ice-cream. I need a break at any rate." He called out. "Kel, I am going on my break."  
  
His voice brought a pretty red head and two males with her. Kacey though she was going to pass out for both young men were good looking. Her eyes briefly rested on the Asian looking one then on his blonde counter part and she sighed. Looking at her friend she smiled.  
  
"Go ahead Dustin." Kelly smiled. She looked at the form that Kacey filled out. She smiled at the young woman before her. Noting that she paid by credit card. "Dustin will by later today with the bike and the gear."  
  
Kacey nodded, she and Dustin left.  
  
Blake smirked for he noted Kacey checking himself and his brother out, punching Hunter lightly. "Bro, she was so looking at you."  
  
Hunter shrugged. "She is not my type Bro and you know it."  
  
Blake nodded. "Yeah I do."  
  
Kelly shook her head and watched as the brothers put away the newest shipment.

At the ice cream shoppe, Dustin opened the door for Kacey and followed her in. They walked up to the counter and the guy smiled at them and took their order.  
  
Kacey smiled and spoke up first. "Chocolate chip cookie dough. A double of that please."  
  
Dustin smiled. "I'll take a double mint." Dustin paid before Kacey could say anything. They walked over to a small table and sat eating their ice cream and catching up on old times.  
  
Dustin looked at his watch as they walked out and shook his head when he realized he was late. "Sorry Dude, but I have to bail and run to work. I am like five minutes late."  
  
Kacey laughed and watched as her friend ran off. She walked home and smiled. Opening the door thinking that Amber was a wonder. For the key lanyard was a great idea. She spotted a scroll on her table. She frowned looking at it.  
  
She opened it and was glad to have taken those courses in Japanese and having mastered them. She sighed her eyes widening as she read. Not realizing she was reading aloud.  
  
"Dear Farly Kacey,  
  
You have been selected as a possible student for the Ikazachi Way Academy. The ninja school is located in Japan. Kasumi Ikkou will be coming to test you and see if you fit into our way. He will be there to see you on the morrow.  
  
Kasumi Isshuu  
Headmaster of the Ikazachi Way Academy  
  
Kacey sat in her chair in shock. She reached for her phone to call Amber but then realized she forgotten to arrange to have it turned on. Then cursed again for she then realized she forgot her cell back with Amber as well.  
  
Kacey's eyes widened. "He'll be here tomorrow. He is prolly already in the States by now."

She looked at the clock and sighed. It was only 3:30. She had some time. She decided to take a nap after all the things she had done so far that day.

Later after her hour nap. Kacey got up and walked along the beach minding her own business but not paying attention to where she was going. Till she bumped into another body. Strong hands gripped her.

"Dude, watch where you're going." A male voice said good naturally.

Kacey looked up and blinked. Before her dressed in black was the guy from earlier. "Oh I am sorry got a lot on my mind." She smiled shyly.

The young man grinned at her. "I am Caleb. Would you like to get some coffee?"

"Ok Caleb." Kacey said smiling again. For coffee sounded really good to her. "I am Kacey but I like being called BC." She half smiled at him.

He smiled and laughed softly as they went to a café and ordered coffees and some food.

Meanwhile watching the two interact sat Ikkou, Shi and Christa. All three shook their heads watching the pair flirt with each other.

"She is the one?" Chris asked watching Kacey interact with Caleb.

"Hai." Ikkou said softly. "I am glad she has no phone and forgets certain things easily."

"I hate to have to kill her and who ever she tells." Arashi said softly. "The schools must be kept safe. Even if the American schools are destroyed right now."

"Damn Lothor." Christa said softly. "We cannot help them can we?"

"We have to wait." Ikkou said sighing. "We might be able to. But it depends on the situation."

Shi sighed. "Way depends. I have seen them fight they are pretty good."

Christa nodded as they continued to observe Ikkou's perceptive student. Kacey was completely unaware that they were watching.

From down the boardwalk came Hunter, Blake, Tori, Dustin, Shane and Cameron. They were talking quietly among themselves. Blake and Tori were holding hands.

Tori sighed knowing Dustin would dash off soon to go meet Marah. She had promised not to tell anyone who her best friend was meeting. She was glad they fixed their differences. And Tori could not believe how smart both were. Though they hid it well, Marah and Dustin were a lot smarter then people gave them credit for.

Hunter noticed up ahead was a trio sitting where the ninja storm crew liked to hang. "Three people are hanging in our spot."

Dustin sighed noticing it too. "Dudes that is so odd. No one sits there."

"We do." Shane sighed shaking his head. "Its not like they are taking over the whole bench."

Tori and Cameron both exchanged looks as they drew closer to the trio. They looked like they were resting, two girls and one guy.

Tori and the others heard as they walked up.

"So how's the snow around here?" the long haired Asian girl asked. Though she was paler then a normal Asian girl she looked more like a mix, a fusion of American and Asian bloodlines.

The blonde girl that reminded Tori of Hunter giggled. "Shi in the mountains we get snow and right now its beginning to fall there."

"Ok Christa-chan." Shi smiled. "Ikkou-chan stop laughing at me." She punched the young man next to her lightly. "You know I like to snowboard."

"Yeah you also like to moto as well Arashi-chan." Ikkou smirked. "Between the two I am surprised you have time to breathe." He teased her.

Shi mock glared at him.

Christa laughed. "Are you two sure you're not going out or something?"

With her question the ninja storm crew watched as they glared at the petite blonde. Shi shook her head.

"Have you found your brothers yet Christa-chan?" Arashi asked looking at her small blonde friend. "I know your still looking for them."

"Have not found them yet." Christa sighed. "Traced them here though."

"Kacey-chan has left." Ikkou smiled. "I think she will do. Though she seems smitten by that young man."

"She prolly is." Shi shook her head.

Cameron smiled watching the trio, who he could tell were best friends. Even much like Christa observed there was something else between Arashi and Ikkou. Though they did not seem to notice.

Tori sighed not realizing that the brothers Christa was talking about were standing with her. Blake was blinking taking in Christa and he and Hunter exchanged looks.

Hunter walked over dragging the others with him. "Christa-Jean?"

Christa heard a male voice speak her full first name. A very familiar male voice she turned away from her two friends to be greeted by a sight she thought she never see again. "Hunter?"

Blake smiled. "Christa."

"Blake." Christa stood up and hugged her brothers. "I found them Arashi and Ikkou."

"Dude." Arashi smiled. "They found you."

Christa giggled slightly still clinging to her brothers.

Meanwhile up in the alien spaceship, Marah was preparing to sneak down to earth. She was dressed in earth styled clothing. She sighed checking her hair she teleported down to earth.

She hid herself waiting for Dustin to show. She didn't wait long. About five minutes later Dustin appeared and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. They shared a small kiss and sat down and began talking softly.

"No one knows?" Marah asked leaning on him.

"Tori figured it out. But she is not going to betray either of us." Dustin told the alien beauty in his arms.

"Good." Marah sighed snuggling into Dustin's embrace.

At the beach, Ikkou and Arashi watched the reunion taking place. Cameron dropped in the spot that Christa had abandoned to hug her brothers.

"We should intro ourselves." Ikkou said softly after the siblings had their chance to bask in each others presences.

The group smiled and did just that. Now everyone knew each others names they chatted some more.

Meanwhile Kacey smiled going back home. She had made plans to meet with Caleb for lunch and a movie matinee. She walked back in the apartment using her key once more. She noted a new scroll sitting on her table.

She opened it. And read it.

Dear Farly-san,

I forgot to include a copy of the rules that you must follow if you are accepted to the school.

Rule 1: No telling anyone you are training in the ninja way. It is a secret. Any one you tell will forfeit their lives. So keep what you are learning to yourself.

Rule 2: Follow your Sensei's and Sensei's seconds rules.

That is all for now. I hope you have not and will not break any of these rules. Takes care Farly-san.

Kasumi Isshuu  
Headmaster of the Ikazachi Way Academy

Kacey sighed and thanked all her lucky stars that she could be a ditz and forget things. She swallowed and realized how much responsibility that she was about to be gifted with and the inability to tell anyone unless she wished death upon them.

Elsewhere Caleb sighed going though his samurai katas. He practiced with a moving magical practice dummy. He smiled feeling very graceful at the moment as he and the magical wooden dummy danced their martial arts dance but for some reason he couldn't focus. His thoughts rested on a certain young woman he had met earlier that day. He stopped. If he couldn't focus there was no point trying to do his katas.

He walked out of his small dojo and into his house. It was a small little house but he liked it none the less. He walked to his fridge and opened it to retrieve a bottle of water. He then walked into his living room and sat on his futon and thought. _'Kacey. What is it about you that has me so.....unable to concentrate on anything else? Why can't I stop thinking about you?'_

He sighed to himself and got up to get a shower and then go to bed.

Across town in a rented beach side villa Ikkou, Shi and Chris sat talking about the day. Chris was very excited about finding her brothers and being able to see them. Ikkou and Arashi were both amused for her excitement made Chris even more animated then normal.

Ikkou sat thinking about how to approach this young girl he was supposed to train. For she honestly puzzled him. For he did not want to scare her.

Shi thought about a number of things. She watched Ikkou and Christa as she thought.

Chris yawned and stood up stretching. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. Don't stay up to late now. We have allot of work to do tomorrow."

They both nodded and Shi snapped her fingers after Christa disappeared. "I got the answer to your meeting Kacey problem. The Enchanted scrolls, you can use one of those and have her come to the private beach here."

Ikkou got up and hugged Arashi tightly. "Oh Shi that's a great idea." He kissed her forehead. And went over to where his store of enchanted scrolls were. He quickly wrote one out and told it where to go. The scroll disappeared reappearing on Kacey's kitchen table where she would find it the next morning.

Ikkou looked at Shi. "I think Christa is right. We need to sleep."

Shi nodded. "Yeah the time difference it beginning to get to me too." They both sought out their beds and settled soon falling asleep. Though in the middle of the night Ikkou went to Shi for he had one of his gruesome nightmares and the two cuddled.

Christa awoke the next morning to her cell phone ringing. She picked it up and answered it with a very sleepy hello.

"Get up you lazy Monkey and come get me. I've been trying to call you for the past thirty minutes" A voice Chris hadn't heard in a while greeted her sleepy mind.

"Ok. I'll be there soon." Chris got up and showered and changed and headed to Shi's room. She walked in because she wasn't expecting to find Shi and Ikkou together in bed. She gasped and it awoke both of them.

"Christa what are you doing in here?" Shi asked not bothering to wrap the blanket around her. Christa was blushing for once again she forgotten how much Shi detested clothing while she slept. Ikkou pulled up the sheet to cover Shi's breasts.

Christa silently thanked him with her eyes. Then she answered Arashi's question. "I'm going to the airport to pick someone up. I didn't want you to worry. Oh and sorry for walking in on you too. Next time I'll knock. Oh and Ikkou. If you start writing your nightmares down. It will help you not have them as frequently. Trust me, it works." She said as she left their room and headed to the garage wallet and keys in hand.

Ikkou smiled pulling Shi to him. "You are shameless Shi-chan."

"Just conformable with you and my own skin, Ikkou-chan." Shi smiled at him. "I wonder who she is going to pick up?"

"We'll find out eventually." Ikkou pointed out to her. "We should spar then shower."

Shi nodded and they both got out of bed and Ikkou sighed gazing at the naked beauty of his best friend. He shook his head and went to go get him some training pants.

"Seems I am not the only one who likes to sleep naked." Arashi commented observing Ikkou's nude form as much as he looked at her.

He winked at her and the two met up again in Shi's dojo and they started sparing.

At Ninja Ops, the ninja storm crew gathered for an early morning sparing session and they sighed getting ready for it. Sensei broke up the team into three sets.

This morning Hunter and Cameron were going to spar. Blake and Shane were going to spar. Then to round off the pairs Tori and Dustin.

Sensei watched as the three pairs started sparing and when Sensei whistled they switched to who ever was closest and spared with them. This way they never knew who they might end up with.

At Kacey's new apartment, Kacey woke up and sighed. Getting out of bed she once again wished Amber was there. For Amber would have already had breakfast made.

Kacey hated cooking. She was bad at it. She could only do three things; ramen, grilled cheese, and frozen pizza.

"Ramen it is. It's the easiest of the three." She said aloud reaching into her pantry and pulling out a package. She let it boil and do all its little things then sat down in her chair and ate.

_'Boy what I wouldn't give for bacon and eggs' _With that she turned on her TV and watched some cartoons. When she brought her bowl back into the kitchen she saw the scroll on the table. Picking it up she read it aloud to herself.

Farley-San,

Please meet me at the cafe on main. There we will meet and go to the place to begin your training.

Sensei Kasumi.

Kacey rushed to do all her morning things. She took a cold shower and put on some jeans and a black Joy Division shirt. She slid on some shoes and put her keys around her neck silently thanking Amber once more for her genius idea and left to got to the cafe on main.

Back at Ops the rangers were now finished with their morning work out and were free the rest of the day. Deciding to head to the beach they planned for a day of fun in the sun. Tori made sure that Cameron came with them and would accept no excuses from her friend.

Sensei had to smile watching his ranger leave. He knew they deserved this break for they had all worked out well together.

Back at the beach-side villa, Christa arrived home an hour later with her friend Char in tow and headed to the dojo. Ikkou and Shi were just finishing when Chris opened the rice paneling. "Guys, This is my friend Charlotte. Char this is Ikkou and Arashi, Shi for short."

Walking over to Christa and Charlotte the pair grinned. "Hello." They both said at the same time. Their speaking in unison made Charlotte smile and Christa giggled.

"You two." Christa sighed.

"Was about to make breakfast." Arashi smiled. "Would you two like some?"

"Yeah!" Both Christa and Char said together. That made both Ikkou and Shi laugh as the four trooped off to go in search of breakfast.

Charlotte asked Christa softly. "Are those two going out?"

"No, I wish they were though." Christa sighed. "They are really, very close. A little too close for my own good. But it's ok."

Char giggled at the look on Christa's face. "Why do I have this feeling its going to be three of them."

"You too." Christa sighed. "I was hoping it was just me..."

Their quiet talking dissipated as they looked at the breakfast Shi and Ikkou both quickly created.

Meanwhile, Caleb was once again at the skate park. He wanted to practice his blading tricks. He for one enjoyed the ramps and shared very well with the others that used the place. Though he did note he did at times gain some odd looks. But no one said anything to him.

Kacey was walking through the skate park and she saw Caleb skating and sat down to watch him. She forgot she was supposed to meet her sensei and just watched him. Caleb skated over to her to talk for a few moments. He then took off to go play on the ramps once more.

Hunter was walking through the skate park looking for Shane. For he knew the other was usually on one of the ramps. He saw Kacey sitting on the bench Hunter thought she looked like she was on cloud nine and not on Earth any longer. Hunter smirked as he watched her look at her watch and shout.

"Oh shit I am so late." Kacey shouted outloud. "On my god." She got up and ran to the cafe and looked around.

"You're late." A voice said and she turned and saw two people sitting at a table. One was a Japanese man the other was an Asian looking woman. Both did not look too happy with her tardiness. Kacey had a bad feeling that being late was not a good thing with these two.

"Kasumi Ikkou?" Kacey asked in formal Japanese way.

"Hai....yes. That is who I am." He eyed her not too happy with the fact that she was late. He and Arashi both stood up and closed the distance between themselves and Kacey.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." Kacey told them the truth. For she had a feeling that they would know if she lied and that be bad.

"We go back to the villa." The female of the two spoke. She eyed Kacey. "We'll start with the basic punishment warm up."

Kacey gulped a little. "Sensei Kasumi?"

Ikkou smirked slightly at the fear in his student's voice. "This is my second, Tomoe Arashi. She will also be training you as well."

Shi smirked. As they all walked over to the rented BMW. Kacey got into the back seat and Arashi took the driver's seat and Ikkou the front passenger's seat. They drove in silence to the villa.

Back at the villa, Christa and Charlotte were playing a fighter video game. Char so far had been beating down Chris. For they were playing Char's favorite game.

The two had snacks and drinks made. They were giggling and playing as Ikkou, Shi and their new student filed past them.

Both Christa and Charlotte could tell the other girl was not happy and Char looked at the clock and they both knew why.


	2. Training Day

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers or their Sentai counter parts that right belongs to their respected owners. All rights theirs. This is a fan work and not for profit.  
  
Claimer: All made up characters belong to the authors. Arashi Tomoe aka Shi and Caleb Fallen belong to Ragemoon. Christa Trejo aka Chris, Kacey Farly aka BC, Amber Jennings aka Bam-Bam, Sherry Chase, Mackenzie Donaldson aka Mac, and Kevin Greyer aka Kev belong to Monkey-chan and Evil Little Shadow Child. Don't borrow them unless you ask first. Karma bites hard you know.  
  
Authors Notes: AU Universe. This explores the fun of balancing a real life with your ninja training.  
  
Shadows in the Light  
  
By  
  
Little Evil Shadow Child  
And   
Monkey-Chan  
And  
Ragemoon  
  
Chapter 2: Training Day

In the dojo, Kacey found herself being giving the uniform she would wear to practice. Shi showed her the room she could change in. So Kacey changed and rejoined her two displeased teachers.

"Well for not coming on time." Arashi spoke softly. Anyone that knew her knew that her sweet soft tone was deadly and not a good one to be hearing. "One hundred and fifty push-ups, sit-up, pull-ups and a six mile run." She looked at Kacey who looked at her wide eyed. "I am actually being nice Its usually three hundred of all those things and a fifteen mile run."

Kacey thought she was going to pass out when she heard what her punishment was then to find out that it was lenient. She watched Arashi with wide eyed amazement.

Chris stood there next to Char and smiled to herself before turning back to the house. "She thinks that's bad...wait till she's trained a little...it will up to the original three hundred push-ups, sit-up, pull-ups and a fifteen mile run." Christa knew this. For it was the same work out she did everyday. 'I should know. I have trained with them."

Char giggled and sat back down.

"Want to go into town? We could do some shopping in that computer store you love so much. And then we can stop by Storm Chargers so you can meet my bros."

"All right that sounds like fun". So the two left for a day out together.

Elsewhere Caleb was at his house. He was relaxing from his morning at the skate park. He grabbed a bottle of water then went to sit on his futon and think some more.

He was concerned as to why Kacey left so suddenly. It really did confuse him...but he couldn't call her and he didn't know where she lived. He had forgotten to get her number. _'I feel like a dork. Forgetting to ask her for her number.' _He laughed at himself then went on thinking. '_Well it was a good thing I made a lunch date for that cafe tomorrow at 11:30. I can ask her then.' _

Meanwhile, at the beach, Blake, Cameron, Hunter, Shane, and Dustin were lounging on the beach listening to music and watching Tori surfed. She really was a good surfer.

"So Cam, Why aren't you back at Ops? Don't you have codes and such to do?" Shane asked. He eyed the young man in green.

"Yeah, but Dad said I needed to get out more so I figured I'd just bring a laptop." He pulled said object out of his bag and booted it up.

"Figures he couldn't go a day without downloading or decoding something." Dustin said sarcastically of his friend. "Dude you need time away from the computer." He never left Ops without a laptop or little palm pilot thing.

Back at the villa's dojo Kacey collapsed exhausted. "Ugh, I think I pulled all the muscles in my body."

"Well that's normal. Plus this is only punishment you haven't even begun the hard stuff yet." Shi said with a smirk.

"It...it...it gets harder?" Kacey asked eyes wide in astonishment.

Arashi eyed the young woman before her. "Hai. Much harder!"

"Great, I can barely contain myself." Kacey sighed. Wondering what she gotten herself into. Her Sensei's were sadists.

"You won't have to, it begins tomorrow, 11:30 on the dot, here. I suggest you store that away in the important things to remember file, you wouldn't want to be late again would you?" Arashi looked at her.

Ikkou had to smile for Arashi was in top form that morning. Then again she was quite as good as he was in the teaching of stubborn students.

"No." Kacey answered with conviction. She'd never be late again if she could help it. For she did not relish the punishment if she was.

"Ok your free to go now" She answered while Ikkou just nodded and looked at the exhausted girl wondering what his brother had gotten him into this time.

"Thank you???" Kacey paused her eyes widened realizing she had forgotten her Sensei's second's name.

"Shi" Ikkou supplied Kacey. "Actually it be Tomoe-sama"

"Ok, thank you, Tomoe-sama, Sensei Kasumi." With that Kacey left and Ikkou stood in amazement of his friend.

"I'm surprised she didn't pee on herself. You probably scared her into never being late again." Ikkou said softly squeezing Shi's shoulder.

"Good then I helped her break a bad habit." Arashi sighed. "Well at least I hope I did. It is said it takes thirty days to recreate a habit. Let's hope I don't have to get creative with the punishments."

Ikkou smiled at her. "Soak in the Jacuzzi?"

"Hai." Shi smiled. "And order in?"

Ikkou nodded. "I don't feel like cooking either."

The pair said in the Jacuzzi and sighed. Both wearing their suits even though neither really wanted to they did not want to offend Christa's guest. Arashi leaned on Ikkou's shoulder.

"I hope your brother is right about her potential." Shi growled. "Or I'll have to kick his ass."

Ikkou laughed hugging her. "I'll have to kick his ass as well."

Meanwhile at the beach, Christa and Charlotte both walked along it and Christa spotted her brothers.

"Hunter, Blake." Christa yelled. "What's up bros?"

Char laughed as Christa's brothers smiled in greeting. Char saw Cameron with his lap top and approached him. "So what OS are you running?"

Cameron looked at her and told her. He was surprised to find that Char could talk computers as well as he could.

Back at Ninja Ops, sensei sat in his cage thinking, '_Lothor has been too quiet. I wonder what he has planned for the rangers. I have a feeling it's unexpected and the rangers will be unable to defeat it.' _He sighed to himself and continued his usual meditation and eating of guinea pig food.

Meanwhile Kacey was walking down the familiar street to her apartment. She looked all around but she found it rather quiet that day so she went to Storm Chargers to see if her bike was in yet. The door rang to alert anyone of her presence.

The red head who ran the store looked up and greeted her. "Oh Hey Kacey. What's up?"

"Oh hey Kelly. Is my bike and all ready yet?" Kacey asked smiling though she still felt sore.

"Nope not yet. It'll prolly all be in tomorrow. I'm sorry. I know we said we'd have it for you today." the kind red head explained. "Shipment is coming in late.

"Oh, that's ok." She smiled at the red head for she could not be mad about the shipment being late. _'I don't think I'll have time to ride it anyways _' she thought staring off into space. "Just get someone to bring it by later." she said.

Kelly nodded and watched as Kacey walked out of the store and home for some food.

Ikkou massaged Arashi's shoulders the two were relaxing in the Jacuzzi. Both where tired from teaching Kacey. They leaned on each other.

"So what's on your mind other then our student?" Ikkou asked her softly. He continued rubbing Arashi knowing she do the same for him if he said he needed it. Though he rather massage her.

"The truth?" Arashi sighed and groaned as Ikkou got rid of and seemingly magically found every sore muscle and fixed its knotted tension.

"Hai." Ikkou said he had a feeling he knew what was on her mind.

"A certain blonde and a certain best friend." Shi sighed. "Oh Ikkou I am so torn."

Ikkou pulled her into his lap and held her. "Shi-Shi, don't be torn." He looked deeply into her eyes. "I should take my own advice as well." Their gazes were locked and they moved like in slow motion toward each other.

Just then they heard a voice. "Hey Shi. I was going to get some Ice cream you want...O". It was Hunter's voice. He broke the moment between the two friends. It sent Shi and Ikkou bolting to the opposite sides of the Jacuzzi.

"Sorry. Uh. Shi. I was just...never mind" Hunter said somewhat sad as he walked away.

Shi jumped up and grabbed a towel and took off after Hunter. "Hunter wait..."

Hunter stopped and turned. "What?" he said with a sad expression on his face. When he looked at her he realized she was just as torn. It surprised him that Arashi could be torn for she and Ikkou seemed to have chemistry.

"I'd love to have some ice cream." Shi looked at him her own confusion plain in her eyes. "And I'd love to still know I have you here with me." She looked at him her heart so torn between him and Ikkou it was half driving her mad with the pain. "This right now with Ikkou here it's hard ya know? Its like I have to choose which one I'd like to be with."

"Well Shi. I won't make you choose. Go and be with Ikkou I'll be fine." The pain in his voice surprised Hunter. He realized that Arashi also picked up on his pain.

For she blushed as she spoke. "Yeah.....but I won't. I love you both." She looked at him then at Ikkou as he joined them. "I could never choose between you both." Tears were now appearing in her eyes. Both young men were shocked at this. Arashi turned away.

Ikkou and Hunter both looked at each other. They each knew they felt attracted to the other. But neither knew if the other felt the same. They then looked at the silently crying storm caller.

Blue Bay Harbor was getting a sudden soft rain storm. Char looked up at the sky as Cameron quickly put the laptop in a water proof bag. They both sighed.

"I don't recall rain being in the forecast." Cameron growled. He looked up at the steady pouring misty rain. He had been lucky and his laptop did not get too wet from the rain.

Christa frowned knowing only one person that could invariantly have caused the rain. Though Christa held her thoughts to herself.

The group gathered up looking at each other.

"Well we should all get moving." Tori sighed. "No point in surfing."

The rest of the crew nodded and starting packing up what they brought with them. Char and Chris were helping the others. They all then spoke their good byes and headed off in different directions.

At the mall Char and Christa walked around laughing and joking and having a great time. Chris saw Dustin walking with another girl. They were holding hands and Chris noticed that the girl was very pretty. Chris was Bi, though only Arashi and Charlotte knew no one else did though. She smiled to herself before following Char into Starbucks for a caramel frappachino.

Char lightly punched her shoulder. "Saw something you liked Chris?" She said as they sipped their frappachinos.

Christa smiled. "Always."

Both girls laughed.

At the villa; Ikkou, Hunter and Shi were talking about, well them. They were trying to find a way so everyone was happy. They sat in silence for a good while. Facing each other all trying to figure out what was between them.

Hunter realized the last thing he wanted was to hurt either of the two people before him. It hurt him to know they were torn and hurting. "This is not easy is it?"

Ikkou shook his head. "No it's not. Nothing good ever is." He said with great irony. "I wish it was."

"I don't." Arashi sighed. "For it makes the realization sweeter when it finally happens."

Both young men smiled at her.

"You realize that.." Hunter started to say.

"Oh gods." Ikkou's eyes widened as he thought over what Hunter was thinking.

Arashi shook her head. "They will freak."

"Freak is a bare beginning of covering it." Hunter groaned.

Arashi giggled.

Both shot her a look.

"Let's take this slow even though I for one." Her eyes danced with mischief. "Cannot wait to see you two making out."

That got her tackled by both Ikkou and Hunter as they tried to tickle the very non-ticklish Arashi.

At the computer store Cameron was looking at some new software that he could use to help condense and clean out Ninja Ops mainframe to make it work faster and better. He smiled happy for it was in stock.

Char and Chris happened to walk in. They noted that Cameron was there as well. Both of the girls walked over to where the green samurai was standing and immediately Char and Cameron were talking computers.

Feeling way out of her safe zone Chris spoke up to Char. "Dude this is way over my head. I'll leave ya here and pick you up in an hour ok."

Char nodded.

"I'll take her back to the villa Chris." Cameron said. "That way you don't have to back track."

Char smiled happy that she gets to spend more time with Cameron getting to know him better.

Chris nodded. Then she left the computer store to search for Dustin and the girl he was with. For she really wanted to hook up with both of them. It would take some maneuvering on her part and getting to know both better. The small blonde smirked, she knew it be worth it though.

Inside a café, Caleb looked at Kacey. She looked tired to him. "Kacey?" He spoke softly gaining her waning attention.

"Yeah?" she said groggily. For she was indeed extremely tired now that fatigue had settled in residence on Kacey.

"You tired?" he asked concerned about her well being. She looked like she run a five hundred mile marathon.

"Is it that obvious?" she said half smiling.

"Well its just you look like you've run the Boston marathon like three times." Caleb pointed out to her. He smiled lightly looking at her.

"No, No....It was much harder than that." she said sarcastically. "I think I've pulled like every muscle in my body." She whined a little.

Caleb smiled wryly knowing a good bribe. "Want a massage?"

"If you're offering.....oh yeah. Let's go back to my place...It's closer." So the two left and headed to the apartment.

Meanwhile Christa found Dustin and the pretty girl he was with. She clasps the other teen on his shoulder making Dustin jump.

"Dude you scared me." Dustin smiled at her.

"Who's the hottie with you Dusty?" Christa asked smiling at both Dustin and Marah.

Both blushed a little. Dustin answered. "This is Marah."

"You're a hottie too Dusty but I know you already." Christa teased her yellow wearing friend. Whom she hoped to turn him and his lovely girl into her boyfriend and girlfriend. Looking at the girl beside him she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Chris. I just got ditched, saw you and hoped we could do something...the three of us. Unless of course you're busy. I don't want to intrude." She said.

"No, we were just heading to the movies. Wanna join us?" Marah said. She smiled to herself. this friend of Dustin's was very, very cute. She was attracted to her. Chris agreed and Marah took her arm and walked in the middle of the two as they headed to the cinema in the mall.

Shi's sudden happiness at the realization that she didn't have to choose between her best friends caused the slow storm to dissipate and turn into sunshine that radiated happiness to all. She sat in the Jacuzzi with Hunter and Ikkou talking and sharing things you would only tell your best friend and so on.

The three talked of things they never tell anyone. Shi was cuddled between them. Both young man touching her arms. They bonded though they would not realize for some time how deep their bonding was.

In the movies Chris sat in-between Marah and Dustin, at their insistence and the three enjoyed the movie, but the three were unaware of the changes taking place inside of them. Their three souls and hearts, so to speak, began to bond and strengthen of their own accord. Each had found their other parts, but instead of it being one person....it was two.

In Kacey's apartment; Caleb found himself giving Kacey a massage. She was only in a towel and he sighed hoping his self control would last."How does that feel? Better?"

"Uh huh.......Damn you're better than my bro Mac." she said yawning a little. She felt so relaxed under his touch. It surprised her.

"Tired still?" he asked gently rubbing out the knots in her legs shoulders and back. He worked them all out gently. For he was trying his best not to hurt her as he massaged her.

"Yeah, but I think I can stay awake a little longer." Kacey sighed fighting off the urge to go to sleep with him still rubbing her.

"Ok" he said rubbing her feet. He smiled at her. Knowing she would take a short nap.

Back at the computer store Char and Cameron were taking about nothing more than computers. Char looked at Cameron and smiled. "Uh...would you maybe like to go get some tea or something?"

"Yeah. I'd love too." Cameron smiled.

At the Movie Theater Marah and Chris and Dustin were leaving now that the movie was over. People flooded all round them as more then one movie let out at the same time.

"You wanna meet us at Rocco's for dinner?" Dustin asked.

"Sure. Now?" Christa asked smiling for being with the two of them made her feel very good.

"Yeah we were gonna head there and get some pizza." Dustin smiled brightly.

"Ok. Let's go then." Christa grinned. "I'll follow you."

At Rocco's, Dustin blinked. "Christa, Marah is that over there Char and Cam?"

Christa blinked realizing who it was she also noted that Shane was there talking to Char and Cameron. Beyond them were Hunter, Ikkou and Shi. Shi and Ikkou were playing one of the highly popular dance games from Japan. The two looked like they were having way more fun then the law should allow.

"Seems the whole crew is here Dustin." Christa said as they drew closer.

At another Rocco's location Caleb and Kacey both sat in a booth eating a pizza.

"This place is great. Thanks for taking me." Kacey said wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"No problem it looked like you could use a break from the world."

"Most definetly." she said looking straight at him.

"Um...Caleb?"

"Yeah?"

"You got pizza sauce on your..uh..oh I'll just get it". She took her napkin and wiped the sauce of his face.

"Thanks" he said smiling and stuffing another slice in his mouth.

"Your welcome" she said smiling brightly.

Back at the other Rocco's the crew all sat together and ate. Although Dustin and Marah did get some strange glances.

"Dustin. Why are you with Marah?" Shane asked looking at Marah.

"Oh well....umm....Marah's...kinda my girlfriend."

Everyone was kind of surprised that Dustin was with Marah...but what ever floated his boat.

When the group had finished they all chipped in with the bill and left. Each linked arms, Blake, Tori, Christa, Dustin, Marah, Shane, Char, Cam, Hunter, Shi, and Ikkou.

Meanwhile at the other Rocco's Caleb and Kacey had just finished.

"Here's your bill."

"Thank you."

Kacey made to pull a twenty out her pocket but Caleb protested.

"No way. I'm paying. Think of it as a date." When he said that Kacey's face turned at least 2 different shades of red. She really liked him but each time she thought about him she'd get all love sick and kind of ditzy. She knew she wasn't, she was far from ditzy, but actions speak louder than words, and she had been rather ditzy of late.

"Oh..ok" she said smiling. Caleb payed the bill and opened the door for her. They began walking down the boardwalk. Caleb reached for her hand and she let him take it. So they walked hand in hand until Kacey saw a familiar face.

"Hey..that looks just like Dustin...and wait that looks just like Shi and.....oh that guy..er....whats his name?"

"Kacey what are you talking about?"

"Oh I just know those people" she said suddenly wishing she hadn't.

"Well lets go say 'Hi'." he said slightly pulling her towards them.

"No I don't need to say anything, we can just go." But it was no use.

"Hey Kacey." Ikkou said cheerily.

"Oh hey." she said looking right at Shi. "Hi Tomoe-sama" she said softly. This made Shi burst out in laughter.

"Please, just call me Shi." she said between breaths. Shi, Ikkou, and Kacey began a small conversation while Caleb held her hand and listened. Meanwhile Christa felt it was her duty to inform the others of the girl.

"That's the girl I was telling you about. You know the one who was late to her own lessons. She's ditzier than you, Dustin."

"Hey dude. What's that supposed to mean?" he said nudging her gently.

"Oh you know I love ya." She said hugging him slightly.

"Hey I know her. That's Kacey. We go way back." Dustin said to no one inparticular.

"Well at anyrate she does seem quite clueless" Shane said. Though with his big mouth he was inevitably heard. This brought out the psycho inside of Kacey. She politely walked over to Shane and he looked right at her.

"What?" He asked.

Kacey looked right at him then all of a sudden. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" She screamed as she kicked him right in the crotch. Shane began rolling on the ground holding his crotch.

"She.........she ............my balls." Although Kacey's actions were quite uncalled for she couldn't help it. She just got so pissed, she couldn't control herself. With Shane lying on the ground Caleb and Kacey walked on leaving the others between concern and total and complete hysteria.

"Shane are you alright?" Tori said laughing so hard she grabbed her stomach.

"Dude you gotta learn how to whisper" Blake laughed.

Shane finally got off the ground limping slightly. "Damn, that hurt." he said making sure everything was in place. Ikkou and Shi were whispering back and forth while the whole incident went on.

"I don't think she likes Shane very much. And that man she was with......I could barely tell in this light but he resembled Hunter extremely well. I mean if i didn't know Hunter was here with us i would swear it was him."

"No one likes Shane, Shi-Shi. You know that. And your right he did look like our Hunter-kun" Ikkou said.

"Anyway her actions were uncalled for and she shall recieve punishment. Even though it was hillarious."


	3. Regrets and Punishments

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers or their Sentai counter parts that right belongs to their respected owners. All rights theirs. This is a fan work and not for profit.  
  
Claimer: All made up characters belong to the authors. Arashi Tomoe aka Shi and Caleb Fallen belong to Ragemoon. Christa Trejo aka Chris, Kacey Farly aka BC, Amber Jennings aka Bam-Bam, Sherry Chase, Mackenzie Donaldson aka Mac, and Kevin Greyer aka Kev belong to Monkey-chan and Evil Little Shadow Child. Don't borrow them unless you ask first. Karma bites hard you know.  
  
Authors Notes: AU Universe. This explores the fun of balancing a real life with your ninja training.  
  
Shadows in the Light 3  
  
By  
  
Little Evil Shadow Child  
and   
Monkey-Chan  
and  
Ragemoon

A week after the incidents at the boardwalk, Kacey sat deep in thought. _'I hate it when I go loco. I just had to pop him in the balls. Couldn't do it could ya Kacey. I'm such a Basket Case. Oh well, Shi is gonna kick my ass with punishment. I guess that'll teach me.'_

Kacey sighed her body protesting already for Arashi and Ikkou had been training her extra hard. Both were merciless when it came to her behavior. Kacey sighed for she realized that her behavior reflected on her sensei and his second.

'_I really gotta quit playing the idiot.'_ She sighed and went into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower hoping it would make her muscles stop hurting.

Meanwhile in Del Sol, Amber, Kev, Mac, and Sherry were all packing up, getting ready to move. There were brown packing boxes everywhere. Some were filled and others were ready to be folded into their box shape to be used. The crew had already packed up Amber's and Kacey's old apartment. They were now working on getting Sherry's, Mac's and Kev's place all packed up.

"Kev don't forget all the band equipment. We're putting it all in Mac's truck." Sherry said. Though she knew they remember for Mac had been placing most the band's equipment all by himself. That irked Sherry for she thought that Kevin should have been helping his friend.

"Sher-bear I know." Mac said walking in the room to get the amps. "I'm pretty sure I have it under control. But it would go faster if that lazy bum Kevin would help." For Mac's trust levels only went so far. He trusted no one save himself with packing things into his baby.

"Who's a lazy bum?" Kevin asked slightly offended. He looked at Mac and Mac just grinned at him. Kevin glared right back at his grinning comrade.

Just then Amber, the leader when Kacey wasn't around, walked in. She surveyed the mess that was her friends apartment. She could tell they were almost done for almost everything was packed only the small things were left. "Y'all just get everything in the cars so we can go. Kacey thinks we're coming in a few more weeks. We'll give her the bestest surprise ever."

"Yes Master" they all said with sarcasm. The group grinned at Amber as she mock glared back at them.

"Oh Come on guys. Where's the enthusiasm?" Amber said softly. "We're going early. I know BC misses us all." Her voice trailed off. For Amber was indeed worried about Kacey. For she knew her friend could not cook anything.

"We packed it in one of the bags." Sherry said smiling. They all laughed at Sherry's sally.

Ikkou watched Christa and Shi sparring. He felt the others join him. Hunter let out a low whistle. For he never seen Arashi and Christa sparing together. The others were in wordless wonder for both girls were very fast. They stared in amazement, Bruce Lee had nothing on these girls.

Ikkou smirked. "Christa-chan just made a critical mistake." Hunter saw it as well. He then watched as Shi took advantage of that mistake and took down the youngest of the Trejo sibling. The two faced each other and bowed. Shi punched Christa lightly in the shoulder.

Their voices floated up to the others.

"You're getting better Christa-chan." Arashi was smiling at the smaller girl. "Much improvement for you."

"I don't feel like I have improved yet." Christa sighed. "For you keep beating me." She whined a little. "It's so not fair."

Charlotte giggled at her friends comment. Christa blushed the color of her brother's and Ikkou's shirts. For she realized that they all over heard her whining about Shi winning.

"I don't always win Christa-chan." Arashi smiled lightly.

"Tying with my brother and Ikkou doesn't count." Christa pouted.

Tori smiled at Christa. Blake hugged Tori to him. The two watched the others. Shane was sitting in one of the deck chairs. He still did not look too happy. Dustin smiled sitting on one of the benches. Cameron sat next to the yellow wearing ninja teen.

At the skate park; Caleb sighed as he went through the ramps. His passion for skating was definitely seen in the way he would do his 540's and 360's. It was like he was skating in air and no gravity could bring him down. He always loved to skate...it was his passion. He could do it for hours mostly cause it allowed him time to escape from reality and become one with the ramp and the air.

Amber, Kev, Sherry and Mac were all heading towards Blue Bay and looking forward to seeing their friend BC. The highways were crowded as par to the norm for California traffic. Which of course annoyed both the drivers as they headed for Blue Bay.

"I wonder how many times she's locked herself out?" Sherry asked aloud for she knew that Kacey could never remember her keys. It amazed her how many times that the girl locked herself out of the house.

"Prolly more than she can count." Kev said. They both laughed together knowing that Kevin was most likely right. They did not realize that they were wrong about Kacey locking herself out of the apartment she was now in.

Kev and Sherry were driving behind Amber and Mac.

Kacey got out of the shower and heard a knock at her door. She wrapped a towel around herself sighing. She went to open it and was met with the sight of Caleb. He was dressed in a tight black t-shirt that acted like a second skin and loose skater pants.

"Hey....You didn't meet me." Caleb quirked a smile and noted that the towel barely covered the young woman in front of him.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. I wasn't feeling well. I don't have your number or I would have called." Kacey blushed realizing she was only in a towel. "Come in I have to get dressed." She let him in and took off.

Caleb smirked watching her leave.

Later that day the pair planned on meeting. Caleb was running a bit late and Kacey had forgotten that Amber had her cell. So Caleb left a message on her cell and hoped she check her messages.

Kacey meanwhile thought she saw Caleb when it was really Hunter she spotted. He was dressed in black skater style pants and a tightly fitting crimson colored shirt. She snuck up behind him. Tapped him on the shoulder smiled up at him.

"Hey Sexy!" she stated with a smile.

She wondered why he looked at her all confused. She then kissed the crimson wearing young man.

"What the hell was that for." Hunter growled. "I don't know you." He stalked off angry and confused about some stranger girl kissing him. Honestly what would Shi say.

Kacey blinked as Caleb came up behind her.

"Hey beautiful." Caleb said softly making Kacey jump. He looked at her as she eyed him and her eyes got bigger.

"Oh my god." She looked at him. "This guy looked just like you."

"What guy?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"That guy that i...just....Oh SHIT!!!" she screamed running towards the guy who looked like Caleb but wasn't Caleb and tapped his shoulder again.

"Yeah what do you want now?" he said annoyed and confused.

Kacey looked at him and then to Caleb who was coming right behind her.

"Sorry I thought you were him. Ya'll look totally alike" she said pointing back and forth.

Hunter looked at Caleb and vice-versa.

"Do I...know you?" Caleb asked. Hunter and Caleb circled each other, taking in each detail.

"Its like looking in a mirror."

"So see. I didn't mean to kiss you...um?"

"Hunter. Hunter Trejo."

"Well thats Caleb and I'm Kacey." she said introducing her and Caleb. Hunter gave them both a small smile. And then it clicked. This was Dustin's friend. The one that just moved here.

"Hey your Dustin's friend right?"

"Yeah"

"Well he's been trying to find you and Shane's still holding his balls after that kick you gave him." he said laughing lightly.

"You were there that night?"

"All Dustin's friends were. Which reminds me you should come to the Beach today. You could meet the entire gang and maybe get some moto buds."

"Thank you Hunter. Thats a good idea." she said looking at Caleb.

Hunter turned to walk away but then turned and looked at Caleb.

"Thats uncanny." then he turned and walked away.

"Well that was an experience", Caleb said smiling down to Kacey. Then he took her hand and they walked to cafe for some lunch.

Elsewhere, a few miles away from Blue Bay, were Kev, Sherry, Amber, and Mac, stuck in traffic.

"Damnit Mac! Why did we have to go this way?" Amber asked annoyed at the traffic jam.

"Well this is the way YOU said to go..I was just following your orders Queenie" Mac stated.

"Well..Don't listen to me anymore."

"Ok. Will do."

In the a few cars behind them were Sherry and Kev. They weren't very annoyed in fact they were coming up with some nifty songs. Sherry had taken out her notebook and they started making up random stuff.

"How does 'Close to Death' sound for the title?" Sherry asked smiling about her great idea.

"Perfect Sher-bear! BC will love it. Maybe we'll get a gig." Kev said excitedly.

"Yeah. For sure!"

Meanwhile, A party at the beach was going on. Hunter, Dustin, Shane, Chris, Shi, Ikkou, Tori, Blake, well everyone was there. Music was blasting and they had a little beach fire going to roast marshmallows. Kacey and Caleb had just pulled up in Caleb's jeep. They saw the group of people and could only assume it was the group Hunter was talking about.


End file.
